Simple detalle
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: 14 de febrero. Tres palabras que pueden costar una relación, pues la cita de ese día es muy importante. Scorpius lo sabe y eso lo inquieta, pues su cita ha sido un completo desastre. Respuesta al "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro EEQCR.


**Simple detalle**

Hola, antes de empezar, quiero que sepan que mi mayor sueño es hacer sonreír a millones de gentes y que la forma en que lo quiero lograr es por medio de mis libros.

Así que espero sacarles una buena sonrisa.

Agradezco a mi hermana mayor, a todas las del foro EEQCR por darme la oportunidad de participar. Es mi primer reto.

Esta historia responde al _"Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" _del foro _El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas._

Quiero aclarar que el lugar que me toco es el _Bosque Prohibido_ y la actividad es un "lindo" _Picnic. Además quiero que se sepa que los pensamientos estarán en cursiva y entre comillas, a parte la historia será en retrospectiva así que solo las partes en presente estarán en negritas._

La historia está dedicada para los que creen.

Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama es toda mía.

Por Merlín, espero les guste. Por favor voten por mi =D.

* * *

**¡Bonito lugar para una cita Scorpius! "Hagamos un picnic en el Bosque Prohibido", dijiste, "será divertido", dijiste. –Rose lanzo un sonoro bufido haciendo notar aún más su enojo. -Claro que no contaste con el pequeño detalle de que hay Acromantulas, Thestrals…**

**-¡Para ya! ¿Sí? Me equivoque y ya, me lo has hecho notar todo el miserable camino de regreso a Hogwarts… De verdad no contaba con que nos atacarían las acromantulas… bueno, por lo menos no vimos a los Thestrals. –Scorpius bajó la mirada, triste y decepcionado –Además, yo solo quería darte una de esas citas soñadas.**

**A Scorpius se le notaba la tristeza. El solo quería que fuera un día muy especial, algo original. Y Rose eso lo sabía, y ahora se odiaba por haberlo puesto en ese estado.**

**-Bueno, a decir verdad todo empezó muy bien…**

* * *

Manzana.

Caramelo.

Cereza.

Chocolate.

Menta.

Vainilla…

El comedor estaba lleno de alimentos que tenían algo en común con el ambiente: eran dulces.

Y ese día era el más dulce de todos: 14 de febrero.

Por donde quiera que caminase Rose veía lleno de parejas y el comedor no era la excepción. De hecho, daba la sensación de que era el lugar que más atraía a los enamorados, y por ello Rose decidió buscar allí a Scorpius.

Apenas hacia dos semanas eran novios.

Rose sonrió ante el recuerdo del pobre Scorpius, que no paraba de cambiar de tema, hasta que una mirada asesina de Lily lo hizo reaccionar y le pidió que fuera su novia.

Y por eso tenía tanta emoción contenida, Scorpius le había dicho que cuando lo viera descubriría una sorpresa.

"_¿Qué estará planeando?" _Se preguntó Rose más con entusiasmo que con curiosidad.

Y entonces lo vio.

Scorpius parecía nervioso y volteaba para todos lados, tenía el cabello despeinado pero sus ojos brillaban con euforia.

Rose se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio.

El la recibió con una de esas sonrisas que le ponían las piernas de gelatina.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? –dijo radiante.

Rose sonrió alegre.

-Bien, pero no me vayas a cambiar de tema, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – dijo la pelirroja evitando que Scorpius empezara a hablarle sobre cucharas.

Scorpius rio para sus adentros, ella ya lo conocía, si estaba nervioso comenzaba a decir cosas al azar.

-Te lo diré después de que desayunemos, luego iremos al jardín y allí te informare mi plan macabro – dijo Scorpius haciendo una mueca de horror fingida causándole una fuerte risa a Rose.

- Bien puedo esperar… ¡Oye! –grito Rose enfurruñada cuando Scorpius le metió un chocolate de menta en la boca.

Rose miraba expectante a Scorpius, que tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos de Rose.

* * *

Dos minutos.

Dos miserables minutos de silencio expectante que Rose ya no aguantaba.

-¡Dime! –dijo Rose que se tapó inmediatamente la boca con ambas manos. Nunca se había escuchado tan desesperada.

Scorpius volteo a verla como si hubiera salido de un trance.

-Te ves muy hermosa con la luz del sol dándote en la cara –dijo sonriente Scorpius logrando sonrojar las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Malfoy, no me cambies el tema, tu sabes bien que día es hoy –dijo Rose desviando la mirada algo apenada.

- ¿Jueves? –dijo Scorpius alzando una ceja divertido.

- ¡No tonto! –dijo Rose roja como un tomate. _"No pudo haberse olvidado" _se dio cuenta Rose al instante.

-¿No es jueves entonces? Eso significa que no debe ser 14 de febrero así que…

-¡Scorpius! Si es jueves 14 de febrero, ya dime la sorpresa por favor… -dijo Rose enojada.

- Esta bien, esta bien… sígueme – dijo el rubio tomando a la pelirroja de la mano.

Caminaron al árbol más cercano y allí Scorpius hizo que Rose se sentara.

-Cierra los ojos –dijo Scorpius en tono misterioso.

"_¿Qué planea?"_ se preguntó Rose miedosa. Pero aun, con toda su desconfianza, cerró los ojos.

Se escuchó que varias cosas se movían.

-Ábrelos –dijo Scorpius.

Rose parpadeo varias veces. Scorpius sostenía una cesta llena de comida deliciosa.

El rubio sonrió radiante.

-¡Hagamos un picnic en el bosque prohibido! –dijo como si nada.

- ¿Qué? –grito Rose parándose de un salto. _"¿Escuche bien?" _se preguntó Rose asustada.

- Vamos será divertido…

Está de más decir que fueron necesarias muchas suplicas y argumento exagerados para convencer a Rose que a duras penas se encamino con su novio por la escoba de este.

-No te arrepentirás le aseguro él.

Y una vez que tuvieron la escoba decidieron alejarse un poco del jardín para que no los vieran. Luego volaron al bosque prohibido.

Scorpius, yo la verdad… no sé si debamos… por algo se llama así… mejor vayamos a otro lado –empezó a decir la pelirroja bien agarrada de su novio por la inseguridad que sentía de penetrar en el bosque.

-Tranquila, todavía no sucede nada malo –dijo el sonriéndole.

-Todavía no… -murmuro la pelirroja cabizbaja.

Pero la verdad era que no sentía miedo.

-Vamos busquemos un lugar claro para comer –dijo Scorpius animando a Rose a entrar al bosque prohibido.

Ambos, abrazados, Scorpius con una escoba y Rose con una sesta de comida, entraron en el bosque, listos para vivir una bonita experiencia.

* * *

Pásame el chocolate caliente por favor – pidió Rose por enésima vez.

-¿Otra vez? Si tú lo dices… -dijo Scorpius tomando un termo y vaciando su contenido en una pequeña taza.

Ambos comieron felices y Rose estaba encantada con la idea que tuvo Scorpius.

Los dos se habían olvidado de las criaturas que allí habitaban.

Y eso fue un error, pues mientras estaban distraídos pequeñas arañas habían empezado a agruparse cerca de ellos, cada vez más grandes, y más grandes y más grandes…

Cuando se dieron cuenta solo les quedo lanzar hechizos como locos ya que estaban rodeados y la escoba estaba… por decirlo bonito algo lejos.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Rose al tiempo que empujaba a Scorpius al suelo. Una araña había saltado hacia él.

Ambos quedaron llenos de tierra.

Scorpius tomo de la mano a Rose y la jalo por el bosque.

"_Adiós picnic" _Se lamentaron los dos.

Las acromantulas los perseguían ¿qué diablos hacían allí? No era zona obscura ni nada, ¿entonces que…?

Un auto, un Ford Anglia turquesa, el auto las perseguía.

"_Con que allí quedo el auto del abuelo" _pensó muy molesta Rose.

Ese auto le había arruinado su cita…

* * *

**Pero ahora que Rose lo pensaba, su cita no había estado mal, no se había arruinado, nada más y nada menos que por un simple detalle…**

**-Scorpius, gracias, esta fue mi cita soñada –Scorpius alzo la mirada, sorprendido.**

**- Fue… esta fue… ¿Tu cita soñada? –pregunto el rubio incrédulo.**

**-Si –afirmo Rose con una gran sonrisa.**

**- ¿Por qué? –pregunto el rubio sin poder creérselo.**

**- Por el simple hecho de que estuve con quien más amo.**

* * *

Listo, esto ha sido todo, espero le haya gustado, y si fue así, pónganme por favor un review (¿eso sonó igual de desesperado que en mi cabeza?).

Bueno, cuídense, y hasta luego.

P.D. Tengo hambre. ^.^


End file.
